


My heart goes to you

by warrior_slipstream05



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers: Cyberverse, Transformers: Rescue Bots, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Human/Transformer Relationships (Transformers), M/M, Series, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warrior_slipstream05/pseuds/warrior_slipstream05
Summary: There was no war at last and everything and everyone was now in peace. In griffon rock, heatwave wanted love, but it was too hard to find one and later he realizes that one of his members has a crush on him for a very very LONG time. Who could it be? Find out by reading the story!!!
Relationships: Blades/Heatwave (Transformers), Bumblebee/Strongarm (Transformers), Chase (Transformers)/You, Cody Burns & Francine Greene, Crosshairs/Drift | Deadlock, Dani Burns/Taylor, Hot Shot/Medix, Jazz/Sideswipe (Transformers), Kade Burns/Hayley (Transformers), Mikaela Banes/Sam Witwicky, Shadow Striker & Soundwave (Transformers), Steeljaw (Transformers)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Heatwave's love secret

It was a normal day in griffon rock. Boulder was painting a portrait of the bald eagle's nest, Chase was busying reading a book about,"How to cook", and Blades was watching TV about,"The masked singer", but heatwave was standing outside pacing back and forth, thinking about all the times they had fun with the burns family. Of course they are fun, but not Kade. He was always talking about going on a date with hayley and how cute she was, but to heatwave, it felt like if he was trying to get him a love, but he can find it himself. He just need to be patient for a while and wait till someone tells him that they have a crush on him for a very long time. When he was in high school, he had a crush on almost every ladies, but it seems that they all didn't like him which is tough. Besides, some of the girls likes him, but they weren't his type. The type of person he's trying ot find ia a person that believes in him, always on his side, spends time with him, and likes to get touch! But, there was no luck of finding one. Later one day, He notice how weird Blades is acting when he's around him. He remembered the other day when Blades was watching TV he hears a,"I love you" scene from a human television show and when he came by, blades would automatically change channel and would be watching a comedy show. Another day, Blades was singing a song about him and heatwave, but then changed a subject a sings,"This is me", but then changed the song back to him and heatwave!! Heatwave was thinking that Blades was acting strange around him because maybe... he has A CRUSH ON HIM!! He thought that could be the GREATEST thing to hear and he has an idea to test to see if Blades actually has a crush on him ^W^


	2. A letter and a nightmare for Blades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone was busy helping their friends with some stuff, until Blades had receive a note from one of his friends...

Cody and frankie were playing go fish with Chase, boulder was helping Gram with fixing the air conditioner, Dani was hanging out with her boyfriend Taylor, Charlie was discussing with Doc greene about the new invention he has in mind, Kade was eating lunch with hayley, and heatwave was watching,"Tell me a story" on Netflix, and Blades was trying out a bunch of costumes that Dani offered him. They were very nice looking and whenever he wears them, he would get great replies from his friends. Chase would be saying that he looks spectacular, Boulder would say unique, and heatwave... he would say many things to him like cute, sexy, beautiful, and so much! Blades would be blushing and also replies to him that he's muscular and nice, but all he had in mind was to have fun with him in a private room which is only just the two of them!! One day, Everyone was cleaning the fire house, when suddenly a mailman came by and gave a letter to Charlie, he looks at the letter and it is for Blades."Blades, there's a mail for you" said charlie as he approach to him with a letter on his hand."For me?!" said Blades cheerfully. He grab the letter and looked at the mail and realizes it was from his good friend or should I said "best friend" Bumblebee! He opened the letter and everyone wanted him to read it out loud to everyone,

Dear Blades,

How was your day? I hope you're happy because ever autobots are in peace with the decepticons and the greatest news of all... I'm inviting them over to griffon rock. I hope you guys don't mind about them coming over and don't worry, we'll get along with each other and trust me I know for a fact you'll love the new people you've never seen!!

From your best friend bumblebee

"He's inviting other teammates over??" said blades nervously."Yes, why? I thought you're excited to see new people?" said boulder when he reads the letter that blades gave him from bumblebee.""I do, but I hope he doesn't invite galvatron! He's a creep!" Blades had terrible nightmares about Galvatron. Back home, Galvatron would be grabbing him out of nowhere and starts to rape him. Lucky for him, he wasn't pregnant, but he hopes that Galvatron would forget about everything and would be finding either another femme or a bot to rape with, but was hoping that he should be killed by the autobots by now."Blades, are you okay?" said heatwave and it made blades think about other things quick before heatwave will be curious about him."N-YES I'm fine..."Blades said while trying to back up away from him when suddenly heatwave grabs him by the arms and pulls him towards him."Just tell me what it is and don't be afraid to tell me what's going on or else I'll have to-""NO! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME PLEASE DON'T!!"and then blades push him away and runs off to his room alone. Heatwave felt heartbroken. He wasn't going to hurt him. The only thing he was gong to do with him is that if Blades doesn't tell him what's the problem in his mind, he would be either convince him to tell him or to make sure if blades wants to tell him about his issue with something. He wonders and asked himself,"What's wrong with you Blades? Why can't you just tell me what's with your problem with me? What have I ever done with you?" He let out tears from his eyes and cried, even Blades cried in his room and told himself,"I wanted to say,"I love you", but I just feel... bad that I ran away from you because I don't like it whenever anyone tries to do a scary body contact without letting me knowing what we're going to do, especially from you..." Later he drifted off to sleep after crying.


	3. THERE HERE!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's here? Bumblebee, but he brought more than just the autobots... he brought the decepticons and humans along!!

The next day, was the day of bumblebee's friends to come over on griffon rock. Everyone in town heard about it also and decided to do a "welcome" party. The mayor announce what they should be using for the celebration and everyone start to set up. Meanwhile back at the fire house, Blades woke up after crying for... hours, he notice Dani coming in his room and was concern about what happened to him last night."I saw you run off. Are you okay?" "Yes, but I don't want to talk about it." "Why? You know you can tell me what's up with you, right?" "umm, ueah, but not now. I can tell you later?" "sure". Blades was relief. He hoped that no one won't be asking him about his greatest fear, until someone came in from the groundbridge and it was his best friend bumblebee!"BUMBLEBEE!" said Blades in thrill and he rushed to him and hugged him so tight that he almost crushed his optics."Blades, so good to see you! It's been a while! How's things doing here on griffon rock?" "Everything is going great so far... How's the junkyard?" "It's been really great! Hey everyone!" Everyone was glad to see bumblebee again, until Chase has a question."If the cybertronian war had ended, then that means Megatron is dead, right?" said Chase nervously. "Of course he's dead! Optimus killed him little brother" said strongarm teasingly."But how?" "You can thank the world's strongest decepticon or should I say the strongest AUTOBOT! Say hello to cybertron(me). She said that she has a long name, but prefers to let everyone call her cybertron for short." "that name sounds unique" said Boulder. "Thanks and besides I thought megatron's side was going to help me through of being a leader, but then they alerted me that he was lying. He was just a old grump con who hates peace and the only thing hr wants is to destroy the world, not helping the world!" Chase was attracted to me. He notice how reasonable I am and how trustful I can be whenever anyone tells me the WHOLE truth behind all plans and he's feeling something unusual inside him. It's like if he's feeling like... I don't know something that he never had in his life! He decides to go talk to Charlie about the strangest feelings inside him. Later, Bumblebee showed them his friends he brought, including his human friends. They we're getting along and Blades was glad that he didn't bring Galvatron over because if he did, then bad things would happened and what would happen if everyone didn't want to protect him! Later a flashback came in his mind...

" _Do you want me to rub or panel or perhaps... you could rub my panel for me...?"_  
 _"N-No I can't do this! I-I don't l-like y-you!! P-please go and f-find someone else o-other than...M-ME!!_  
 _"Nah! your the only person I have in mind and maybe I should frag you?? Should I?"_  
 _"N-NO! I DON'T LOVE YOU! I just w-want to find a-another person other than you! The only p-person I-I want to find is if they would be very gentle and not to-"_  
 _"SILENCE! I JUST WANT TO HAVE A MOMENT WITH YOU!! NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP AND FRAG ME WITH!!!"_  
 _"NOOOO_!"

Flashback ends and Blades stood there with fear, until Crosshairs notice him."Blades, can you move? Shake your body if you can and don't move if you can't move or whatever body motion?!" Blades was still and crosshairs decided to get an expert which is bumblebee and told him that Blades isn't moving, but his face looks like if he's in fear of something or someone."I think we might need heatwave to talk to him. Even, if Blades os too scared to speak about his fears, he still needs to tell us including telling in front of everyone" suggested bumblebee."But what if he's making up a fear about something or someone and was just avoiding us to hear it, even for telling his friends?" sadi jetstorm"It can happen sometimes, but you just need to be careful and be cautious of his words. If you feel like he's lying about something, the best way to tell a lie is if they move their eyes back and forth, look down to the right, false smile, but if you see or hear him telling the truth then these signs will tell you if they're telling the truth which is voice is steady, story is longed and detailed, speaking in complete sentence, no fake smile, and lastly instincts are telling the truth!" said jetstorm happily. "You did got it from the internet, right?" said bumblebee suspiciously. "I'm going to admit this, but yes I did use earth technology and it's because they're very intelligent!"


	4. Ratchet's advice

After being introduce by all members, everyone had a wonderful day with their new friends and it went well. Sam and Mikaela were hanging out with Dani and Taylor, Shadow striker and soundwave was talking to the merrily couple which is Drift and Crosshairs, Chase wanted to talk to Cybertron about their interest and Heatwave was just chilling by the couch sitting and was thinking about nothing, but Blades for the whole time. He wanted to invite him to dinner with, but wasn't sure if it's the right thing to do, until Ratchet came by and wanted to talk to him for just a minute."Hey, um.. I heard that you have a crush on... Blades? Tell me if I'm wrong for sure? Heatwave held his breath and starts to admitted that he actually likes him.

"I'm proud of you Heatwave, but shouldn't you tell him your feelings instead of hiding it?" 

"Yeah, but isn't keeping it a good thing?"

"Well, not exactly"

"Why? What if-"

"What if Blades has a crush on someone else? NONSENSE! He loves you and I know he does. Besides, why don't you go and talk to him? I'm pretty sure he'll understand you for sure?"

"Why do you always say"For sure" if you don't know anything about everything?!"

"It's just a saying that humans say whenever they know that it'll come true"

"Are you sure?"

"For sure!" ^V^

"Here we go again..."

Later at Blades room, he was relief that Galvatron didn't came, until a Flashback came back to his mind again...

**Flashback story moment...**

_Blades was heading to his friend's house when suddenly he was knocked out and was then drag to somewhere dark and scary room. He looked around and was then realizes that he's in his worst nightmare's room."No!NO!NO!NO! LET ME GO PLEASE?! I'M BEGGING YOU I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT FROM ME!!!" Suddenly, Galvatron came out of the dark shadow and was shocked that he would say these words to him."Well since you put it that way...let me rub your spikes" "WHAT?! NO WAY! I CAN'T DO THAT AND I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO TOUCH MY SPIKES! NOT EVEN YOU UNLESS IF THEY'RE MY TRUE-" "SHUT UP!" Galvatron smack Blades face with a stick very hard that made Blades face bleeds."I'M TIRED OF YOU TALKING ABOUT TRUE LOVE! True love never existed, but finding a bot to mess around DOES exist!"_

_Blades cried and after Galvatron left to the party, Blades yelled "HELP" but no sign of anyone hearing him from the basement. He felt like if he's being tortured and didn't want anyone to violate him. He just wanted them to understand his feelings towards them and not violate him._

**Flashback story ends...**

Blades screamed in feared and felt like if he got hit by the stick from Galvatron in the face until Bumblebee came in and wondered why did Blades screamed in fear."I was screaming because uhh... I saw a monster out on the window" Bumblebee wasn't fooled and he really wanted him to tell him the truth"Why don't you tell me your issue and we'll fix this-"

"NO! I mean... This situation can't be fixed without knowing that he's-I mean-it should've-"

"Don't worry Blades. I'm your best friend and friends must tell their friends about their situation"

"Can I just tell you some other time?

"Okay, but promise you'll tell me what's bothering you??"

"I promise from the bottom of the All spark"

Bumblebee noticed that Heatwave was coming and decided to let these two talk alone and he'll be going to the party. "Bumblebee, are you sure you want me to stay here with Heatwave?"Blades was in fear hoping that nothing bad will happen "Trust me. I know things will go great between you both!"Bumblebee went to the party and Heatwave sat next to Blades. He wasn't sure what to say to Blades, but knew that Ratchet's words would help him if he tells him more information about how to get a person to fall for you! Then, Heatwave has an idea!


	5. Greatest day!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I haven't upload the next chapter for about kinda about days for something, but high school is giving me too much work! Being a freshman can be tough sometimes if you know what I'm trying to say, but let's go back to the story shall we??

Heatwave decided to grab some beautiful white rose and handed to Blades and hoping that would make him come and join him in the party. "Why are you offering me flowers?" said blades with cautious. "Because these flowers are white and to me, it represents heaven and kind. White is a color that represents a warm person like you!" Blades was speechless. He didn't even know what to say, but he knows that he had a crush heatwave for a very long time. "So, what do you say? Will you come to the party with me?" "Y-yes and thanks for giving me these flowers. They are pretty like you"

At the party, Heatwave introduce some of the cons to meet Blades. Then, he lets Blades meet up with his friend Bumblebee, until Shockwave came by and asked questions to heatwave about Blades. One of the questions was, "Are you and Blades are... you know... sire?" Heatwave wished, but told him that it'll be soon until he propose Blades. He knew that would be one of his fears, but need some more advice. Later, Blades wanted Heatwave to come to the dance floor and dance with hi. Heatwave accept and they started dancing! There were different type of dances that everyone did like Macarena, the Twist, chachacha, conga line, rumba, Foxtrot, swing, and the Waltz (my least favorite dance). Everyone was dancing with their loved one, including Heatwave and Blades. After dancing, these two love bird (Don't ask me why I call these two _love bird_ ) they sat at the table for two eating one of cybertron's famous human recipe which is Mexican mole sauce! It was spicy for Blades, but manage to survive from the hotness sauce and Heatwave can handle anything that is spicy, but not Mexican food. After eating, they went to meet more characters such as Hound who always keeps on messing around crosshairs and calls him a "weak paratrooper" Crosshairs was about to punch hound into the stomach, but his boyfriend Drift helped him calm down and took him to somewhere that hound couldn't find them. Lastly, they decided that the Nemesis ship and the Ark could stay here in griffon rock, which made Blades happy because he can finally go to these two base and meet up with his friends, but one thing he didn't notice is that in the ship... Galvatron was in it and he spotted his target... Blades.

Meanwhile, after the party had ended, Heatwave and Blades were going back to the firehouse and sat together in Heatwave's berth. "Heatwave, can I tell you something?" 

"Sure"

"First of all, I'm very sorry for pushing you away. It's just that I-I had nightmares about someone... and I hope you're not mad at me or anything, but it was GALVATRON! I know I didn't tell you in the first place, but I just got panic and leave like a fool!"

"Don't worry. I'm not mad at you, but I perfectly understand you"

"You do? How?"

"I had a sister once that was getting sexual abuse by lockdown. I had to protect her, but don't worry. She's fine after getting abuse by him"

"Is lockdown secured?"

"For now"

"Okay. The second thing I wanted to tell you is... when we first meet, I wanted you to be my side as a mate because you're a protected bot that protects anyone from getting harm and I just wanted to say I love you"

"Blades, I also wanted to tell you that you were a very cute bot with a heart of gold. You were a very gentle bot who loves caring for one another. I love you too"

They snuggled together recharging and went to sleep together, until Galvatron was at the window waiting for a move or something...


	6. Adopting robo baby

The next day, Blades woke up and kissed Heatwave on the cheek, until Perceptor came and offered him hot chocolate. "These humans have some unique taste of these chocolate! I always wonder what is their secret ingredients to this deliciousness!" said Perceptor with excitement. "Wow, I've actually never seen you excited before?" "That's because this is very delicious! I wonder... Is chocolate earth most famous popular dessert?" Blades shrugs and went outside to meet shadow striker and soundwave who were eventually sparkmate. "Hi Blades, why is Doc bringing a stroller?" Soundwave was thinking that it could be for carrying supplies, shadow striker was thinking of energon, and Blades was thinking that cici is in the stroller until Charlie came outside and annouce everyone about the very exctiting news! "Chief, if Doc brings the stroller, could it means he wants us to take care of it because baby sitting isn't my thing!" said Chase with a poor frown face. "I don't think so. Doc, why are you here?" Everyone was wondering why would a scientist invent a stroller that doesn't clearly make any sense, until Heatwave know what it is. "Is it the little robo baby we haven't seen for years?" said Heatwave in concern. "Yes, and I was thinking about selling it, but nah! I was wondering if anyone of you could take care of it and maybe... Adopted it?" Doc was hoping that someone could be willing to take care of it and us it as their own child, "WE'LL TAKE IT! Me and Heatwave have experiences baby since the day when cody wanted us to help him take care of it. So, how hard can taking care of a baby would be?" Heatwave was shocked, but he wasn't sure if he's ready to be a father one day. Thinking about getting a baby would make heatwave nervous. There are many responsibility of being a father like taking care, teaching, and watch over(probably the same as taking care) and he pull Blades and they have a talk.

"Heatwave, what's wrong? Aren't you happy about this?"

"I would, but there's a lot of parenting we need to do!"

"Heatwave, listen. I know you're scared, but I'm also scared. Just think about the robo baby as our very own child? Then, maybe one day we could make one and have TWO children! It's like if the robo baby is our teacher and we're the students. Learning from him could give us a opportunity to get a BABY?!"

"I don't know, but I'm willing to try"

"So, are we going to keep Robo baby?"

"Yes, but I'm doing this to make US happy"

"Really?! Thanks!"

They told Doc that they accept to take care of the Robo-baby as their own child. Doc gave them equipment and supplies for the baby and ratchet also helps them. They brought Crib, a little play area, stuffed animals, bottles, diapers, baby powder, pacifier, baby clothes, stroller (which they already have), rocking chair, baby monitor, nightlight, highchair, a bowl, baby spoons, sippy cups, Bouncer seat, Books (for story time), and a baby swing (Don't ask me why I put too much supplies. It's just that babies needs these kind of stuff okay?) Dead end looked at the little robo baby and it giggled whenever he does the " _Don't look at me like that, okay kid?"_ and regrets that he wanted a baby one day. They even took the baby to meet the recruits. Whirl was very thrilled to see the baby, Medix was talking about holding the baby safely, hot shot wanted to play cube with the baby, but his boyfriend medix would tell him that they don't have the strength to play, but can only roll around, clapping hands, and giggles. Hoist was making silly faces, and Wedge would look at it very awkwardly and didn't feel like playing with the robo baby. "I think that everyone is happy to see the robo baby" said Heatwave "Me too, but no one is more excited and thrill to see the robo baby more than Whirl" giggled Blades.


	7. Medix and Hotshot the "Babysitter"

The next day, Blades needed to go to work with his teammate, but wasn't sure what to do with the robo baby. Fortunetly, he knows a great student that can take care of the Robo baby... Whirl, Hoist, Medix, Hotshot, and Wedge.

"Recruits, I have an assignment, well almost a assignment"

"Sir, we're happy to hear it from you, but as you know, I'm too busy playing cube"

"I need to finish one of my project I'm doing with Professor Boulder"

"I haven't finished reading all of the police code!"

"I can help with that! After all, my uncle taught me everything I need to know about babies"

"So that way, we can get one someday, right babe??"

"Hotshot, this isn't the right time to discuss! Maybe some other time?"

"But I really wanted to start a family with you?!"

"Okay, but this Robo baby can be very helpful guide and tips for us to learn about parenting"

"GREAT! Now, remember to take care of him very gentle and don't harm him. You all should help them also?"

"YAY! We're babysitting a baby that is made by Professor Heatwave and Blades-"

"Whirl, we didn't even made a baby. Doc Greene gave it to us and told us that we can adopt one so that way if I'm ready to have one of my own, but for now... It can wait"

"YET!"

Blades gave a small kiss to the Robo Baby and waved good-bye and left. Medix and Hotshot had to take care of the Robo baby. First, they had to change the diaper which was pretty disgusting for Hotshot, but Medix told him that it's normal for a baby to pee or poo. Then, they had to feed him with milk in the bottle and the best part is that Hotshot gets to hold the baby and when he looks at it, it makes him think about having childrens with his loved one Medix, but knew that it can wait till further notice. Later, Medix had to Burp the baby, which went well, until the Robo baby wanted to play. Hotshot decided to play "Catch the Cube" with robo baby, but a small cube. At night, Medix had to rock the baby to sleep and Hotshot was looking for baby blanket, until he find one and hand it to Medix. The robo baby fell asleep on Medix's arm and he also drifted off to sleep and Hotshot decided to join him. Once Blades and Heatwave came back from doing their work, they notice the Robo baby, as well as Medix and Hotshot was asleep peacefully.

"I think they did a great job taking care of our little adoptive child, don't you think so Heatwave?"

"I think I see what you mean by that"

Blades was carrying Medix back to bed and Heatwave had to carry Hotshot back to bed,including the robo baby. Later, Heatwave is starting to realized something in his spark... He wanted to start a family with Blades （*＾-＾*）


	8. Discussing about Galvatron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heatwave wondered why is Galvatron is acting a bit strange towards Blades, until Strongarm and Sideswipe wanted to help him as well and they had to come up with a plan.
> 
> Sorry If I haven't upload any chapters. I was busy with other stories here and on Wattpad. I was focusing on them, until I had a message about this story and I reread it from the beginning. I was about to give up on this story, but I've decided to continue on till the ending has arrived. Anyways, here it is!!

Blades was teaching the recruits and he has an assistant with him which is Dead End and they were showing the recruits about what to do when your stuck in a quicksand. While that's busy, Heatwave was wondering about Galvatron strange attitude towards Blades. Everyday, he would touch Blades aft which makes him uncomfortable. He went to meet up with Bumblebee's team, which is Strongarm and Sideswipe.

"Hey guys, have you seen the way Galvatron acts to Blades most of the days?" said Heatwave in concerned

"Now that you mentioned it, he DID act a bit strange towards him. Probably because he has a crush on him just like Sideswipe had a crush on Jazz" smirked Strongarm. "Haha very funny" he blushed and doesn't want anyone to know about his secret crush Jazz. He really wants to tell his feelings, but decided to keep it as a secret.

"Galvatron is a decepticon who would totally mess around with any kind of bot. I think we should do something about it like a plan or something?"

Strongarm, Heatwave, and Sideswipe thought for a minute. Thinking of a plan was going to be harder because they have to focus on trying to get Galvatron away from Blades and not letting him hurting or abuse the poor copter. Then Heatwave had an idea.

"I know this sounds weird, but what if Strongarm handcuffed me and Blades? That way, if Galvatron tried to grab him, he'll have to deal with me"

Sideswipe chuckled nervously and said, "That is a weird, but okay plan. Galvatron won't try to get Blades if you've been handcuffed to him"

Strongarm asked him, "Are you sure you want me to handcuffed you and Blades together? What if your human friends finds out or what if there's an emergency and you both can't transform because on the account of you both are HANDCUFFED!!"

"Chill out Strongarm. Heatwave got this. Besides, it's not like you're going to handcuffed me and Jazz, right?"

"Do you want me to do that because I would gladly do it" smirked Strongarm

"Don't give me that face Strongarm. It's freaking me out!" yelped Sideswipe

After teaching the recruits, Blades was heading to see his friends, until Sideswipe appeared in front of him.

"Sideswipe? What are you doing here?" asked Blades nervously

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Just follow me and your surprise awaits!"

Blades smiled and followed Sideswipe, until they meet each other at the gym with Strongarm holding the handcuff on her hand and Heatwave waiting for him.

"Heatwave? Strongarm? What are you two doing here? I thought Strongarm is supposed to do her duty and Heatwave is supposed to be with Kade on-"

"Sorry Blades, but we're handcuffed" smirked the firetruck bot and Strongarm grabbed Blades and Heatwave's arm and handcuffed them.

"There" smiled the femme police bot "You are now officially handcuffed. I will released you till the day has come"

"What do you mean "Till the day has come"? I want to be free! I feel ridiculous and embarrassed"

"Don't worry. you'll get used to it" smiled Heatwave and Blades smiled back. He's glad that he's been handcuffed, but in his mind he wondered to the REAL question. 

_Why are we even handcuffed? Did we do something wrong? Is it about something or someone?_ thought Blades in his mind.


End file.
